Letters From The Sky
by novemberskyox
Summary: "What would you wish for?," Emmeline asked. "Can't tell you. If I did, it wouldn't come true," Sirius replied. "But you're not the one wishing," she countered. Sirius smirked, bringing the mug to his lip. "I'm always wishing. Even in non-eyelash moments."
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** I'm writing a series of memories from the lives of Emmeline Vance and Sirius Black, focusing on their friendship, love, and inevitable break-up. I'm really drawn to this couple, so I decided to write about them. Some songs have inspired me, so I will incorporate that into the chapters that apply. I really appreciate any and all feedback, as long as its constructive. Thanks for your time!

Also, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Letters From The Sky**

One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon  
And we will hear those planes overhead and we won't have to be scared  
We won't have to be scared, we won't have to be scared

_Prologue_

She had soft, cinnamon curls that hung loosely over her shoulders, warm, chocolate eyes that shined with happiness and honesty, and a smile that could dim the light of a thousand burning suns. Her voice was gentle as a cool, sea breeze on hot summer's day, and her hands were small and delicate and smelled of cherry blossom and soap. She could always be found in the company of a book or beneath an oak tree along the bank of the Black Lake. She nibbled on sugar quills as she took notes during class, and when she laughed, really laughed, she'd snort. She was smart but not arrogant. She was witty and knew how to take a joke. She was a lady, but a force when reckoned with. She was a Ravenclaw, and her name was Emmeline Vance.

He had those shaggy, aching-to-touch silky, raven socks that fell perfectly around his face, piercing liquid pools of stormy, grayish, blue eyes that glimmered with a contradictory of mischief and sincerity, and a charming smile that could melt cast-iron hearts. When he laughed, it erupted from the pit of his belly and bellowed, filling the air with authentic joy and honest rapture. He was never without three of his closest friends, all together known as the "Marauders", scheming or plotting some sort of prank to disrupt the rare occurrences of tranquility the school experienced. He never applied himself much, but he was a lot brighter than most his peers accredited him to be. He was stubborn and fiercely loyal, which made him a perfect Gryffindor, and his name was Sirius Black.

Together, they fostered a beautiful friendship, ignited a passionate romance, and inevitably suffered a downward spiral of pain, loss, and heartache.

They were both warriors to their cause and fought hard for what they believed in, whether it was The Order or their own love.

This is their story, in fragments, fleeting moments, frozen in time. Here are some glimpses into memories of their time together.


	2. 1971: First meeting

**1971**

_September 1st_

_Just a day,_

_Just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

King's Cross Station bustled. Voices chattered throughout the train station, teenage children all aflutter, bubbling with excitement. Lost in the swarm of teenage witches and wizards, Emmeline stood searching with nervous eyes, hoping to make a friend. Or at least, make her way to the Hogwarts Express in one piece. Her parents, Nathaniel and Abigail, showered their only child with hugs and kisses before watching her make her way through the crowd.

Just a few yards away stood a family of four; a mother, father, and two sons. The elder of the sons wore a disgruntled expression as his mother looked pointedly down her nose, giving the boy a stern look that clearly conveyed the message, 'Don't let us down.' The father, reveling in all of his debonair demeanor, merely nodded, disengaged and detached from the moment. The younger of the two boys expressed the most emotion, tugging the sleeve of his older brother. His crystal blues orbs met those of his elder brother's stormy gray in a plea; 'Don't leave.' The older of the two bent down slightly to his younger brother's eye level and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll write," he promised and flashed what would become the trademark Black grin. Parting his brother, Sirius Black made his way to the train.

With a puzzled expression, Emmeline clutched the handle of her luggage, her eyebrows knitting in concentrated as her chocolate eyes scanned the surroundings for a sign of direction as to where to place her luggage. So lost in her own thoughts, Emmeline, who was predisposed to clumsiness, collided into a taller figure, which wasn't totally out of the ordinary considering her petite 5'2 frame, and stumbled backwards, tripping over her own luggage bag.

Emmeline let out a yelp before toppling over her worn, leather, canvas luggage bag. The fall startled her, causing her heart rate to escalate. She thought she heard someone muttered, "Merlin's beard', when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Are you alright?," Sirius asked, trying to mask his amusement.

Emmeline frowned, brushing her wild locks from her face.

"Just dandy," she replied with embarrassed indignation. She moved to push herself up, but she felt someone tug on her arm, helping her along the way. Once she was upright, she dusted herself off, her eyes shyly rising to meet the face of her collateral damage. "I'm really sorry about that. Sometimes I forget how to walk properly."

His eyes were on her feet, however. Emmeline furrowed her eyebrows and followed his gaze.

"What is it?," she asked, hoping she didn't scuff her new black Mary Janes.

Shaking his head, Sirius dismissed his thought.

"Oh, nothing. I was just checking to see if you had two left feet," he explaining, gesturing to her feet with his right hand. "All's good, though. One left, one right. By the looks of it, you just need a little tuning," he smirked, mirth dancing in his liquid pools of steel.

Emmeline pursed her lips, trying to conceal her smile. This boy, who she just met, was making a mickey out of her. Little did she know it was only the beginning.

Grabbing her luggage handle, she gave him a pointed look; however, there was laughter in her eyes.

"Ah, it tells jokes," she sighed, lifting the bag. It was rather heavy, but Emmeline didn't waver. "Aside from providing free comic relief, would you happen to know where we take our luggage?," she asked, a hopeful look in her eyes and a smile playing upon her lips.

Sirius peered down at her bag, as if realizing for the first time that it was there. "Oh yeah. It's right over there," he said, pointing to the cabin, where a train porter was loading various bags and suitcases. Then he reached for the bag and began walking in the direction of the cargo cabin. "Come on, I'll help you."

Emmeline smiled gratefully and walk in step beside him. "Thanks," she said.

"No worries," he replied with a nod.

As they walked, Emmeline decided to keep the conversation a live and asked, "So, what house do you want to be in?"

Without any hesitation, he replied, "Gryffindor." Then a moment later, he added, "Though, my whole family's been placed in Slytherin." He glanced over, prompting her to share.

Emmeline nodded without judgment. She read about house rivalry, but she wasn't raised to buy into such prejudices.

"Well, I really don't have much of a preference, but I'm leaning toward Ravenclaw," she said. Then she elaborated, "My parents were both Ravenclaws. It's a family thing, I suppose."

They shared a smile before reaching the cabin, where Sirius handed the bag to the porter. Emmeline thanked the porter before turning to the raven haired boy who voluntarily helped truck her luggage across the train station.

"Thank you…," she trailed off, hoping he'd supply his name.

"Sirius," he said. "Sirius Black. And you're welcome…," he intimidated her.

"Emmeline!," a voice cried from a sea of students. Emmeline recognized it immediately, and she smiled thinking about how quickly her best friend, Amelia Bones, tracked her down so quickly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, looking briefly in the direction of a dark haired girl with raven curled bouncing through the crowd.

"Emmeline," she volunteered. "Emmeline Vance," she added with a grin.

"Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you around, Emmeline," Sirius said, flashing her a small grin.

"Suppose so," she replied, offering him a small wave before hurrying in the direction of Amelia.

* * *

Lyrics by Vanessa Carlton -Ordinary Day


	3. 1972: Quidditch Try Outs

A/U: I know it's kind of slow now, but I'm tying to establish the foundations of their relationship. Once they get older, it'll be more exciting. I appreciate all kinds of feedback!

**1972**

_October 24th_**  
**

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile _

_And you use it only for me_

Orange hues illuminated the festive décor of the Great Hall, where hungry students gobbled down a hearty dinner. The smell of baked goods, spiced pumpkins, and autumn evenings engulfed the atmosphere, providing the occupants of the Great Hall with a warm and comforting ambiance. The bustle of excitement for the upcoming festivities, including but not limited to Quidditch try outs, was not over looked.

Sitting at the Ravenclaw table, Emmeline looked forward to unwinding over a miniature feast of mashed potatoes and Sheppard's pie; however, those plans were foiled as soon as Edgar Bones plopped down across from her and Amelia with the largest grin spread across his handsome face. There was that all-too-familiar glint in his eyes that alerted Emmeline to the fact that Edgar had a plan, and he intended to involve the two of them.

"'Well, if it isn't my two favorite girls," Edgar cooed, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice, peeking up at his sister and her long-time best friend.

Amelia and Emmeline shared a look before both asked, "What is it?,"

Edgar placed his glass down and held his hands up defensively. "Oi, what's with the hostility. I come bearing greetings and compliments, and the reaction I get is one of utter aggression," he replied, feigning a look of offense.

"Bullocks," Emmeline called the third year's bluff, arching her brow with incredulity.

"What kind of mickeys do you take us for?," Amelia asked her older brother, folding her arms and resting them atop of the table. Tilting her head, Amelia's navy blue orbs met the matching pair that belonged to her brother, as if challenging him to reply.

As he opened his mouth to respond, Amelia interrupted him, "It was rhetorical."

Emmeline pressed her fork into her mashed potatoes, making patterns, as she implored, "So, go on, Edgar. What's up your sleeve?"

Edgar merely grinned boyishly as he reached for a grape from Amelia's plate and popped it into his mouth.

"Well, you see, it's October, which means that Quidditch try-outs are upon us-," he began before the girls protested.

"I told you, I told you a million times over, I am not interested in playing Quidditch," Amelia vehemently opposed, shaking her head, which caused her raven ringlets to bounce around her head like a cascade of dark chocolate waves.

Emmeline shook her head and said softly, "No, no thank you, Edgar. You know flying is an issue for me."

Edgar released a heavy sign and rolled his eyes with slight annoyance. "Merlin's beard, would you let me finish? I'm well aware that it's a lost cause trying to recruit the two of you."

Amelia's lips twitched into a small smirk as Emmeline smiled guiltily. Using quiet, non-verbal gestures, Emmeline and Amelia encouraged Edgar to continue.

"Well, as I was saying, Quidditch try-outs start tonight. Gryffindor is schedule for right after dinner. I promised King that I would go," he explained nonchalantly. However, Amelia and Emmeline both knew better. There were other reasons for Edgar to go to the pitch after dinner, among the one he just provided. Edgar loves nothing more than to parade his own quidditch skills, which were rather impressive for a thirteen year old, and he wanted to scope out competition for the upcoming season.

Emmeline scooped a mouthful of mashed potatoes in her mouth as she and Amelia waited for the catch Edgar was about to propose. Waving her hand as if urging him to hurry up with his proposal, Amelia pursed her lips impatiently at her brother. The two as close as any two siblings could be, but there were times when they would get on each other nerves, which was completely normal. Quidditch was definitely a topic of conversation that stroke Amelia's last nerve.

"I don't want to go by myself," he finally revealed, looking expectantly at Amelia and Emmeline. The two girls looked at each other, trying to wrack their brains quick enough to provide a valid excuse to decline the invitation.

Being as though Emmeline had her mouth full, Amelia's quick thinking mind helped her blurt out an excuse much quicker than her counterpart.

"I actually promised Xeno that I'd help him with his Charms essay," Amelia explained with a shrug as if to convey her non-existent dismay at having to miss out on such an exhilarating night of Quidditch festivities.

Edgar silently accepted her excuse before turning to Emmeline, whose cheeks tinged a pale pink as she swallowed the remnants of the starchy 'vegetable'.

"So you'll come?," Edgar asked her, his voice hopeful.

Emmeline took the napkin and wiped her mouth. A reluctant smile touched her lips as she nodded. "Of course, I'll go."

"Go where?," inquired a familiar voice. Visiting the Ravenclaw table just in time, Lily Evans stood behind and to the side of Emmeline, her green eyes fixed upon her friend.

"Gryffindor's Quidditch try-outs," Edgar informed Lily as he rose from the table. "Emme, I'll meet you in the Common Room in twenty minutes. It'll be chilly, so make sure you bundle up." With that, Edgar departed, but not before rustling Amelia's hair with his hand in a playful and affectionate manner.

"He told you to bundle up. You know what that means right?," Amelia asked, giving Emmeline a knowing look.

Emmeline frowned as Lily placed a sympathetic hand upon her shoulder. "I'll be there for a while," she answered.

"That's a shame. I was going to ask if you wanted to join me in the library to study for McGonagall's test," Lily told Emmeline.

"_Trust me_, I'd rather do that and then some," Emmeline sighed, pushing her plate away.

"Potter will be there no doubt. He's been insufferable lately. More than usual," Lily wrinkled her nose with annoyance. "I hope he doesn't harass you."

"I doubt it. I do believe that pleasure is reserved only for you," Emmeline replied, gathering her books before sliding off the bench. She tossed Lily a small smile. "Maybe, I'll manage to sneak out early, and I'll meet you there."

"Good luck," Amelia said, following suit.

Lily gave Emmeline's shoulder a squeeze before bidding farewell to the two girls.

"You owe me," Emmeline told Amelia, nudging her gently in the side with her elbow. Amelia grinned, reaching up to pinch Emmeline's cheek. "I know." She slung her own bag over her shoulder and said, "Tell me all about your tale, if you survive."

Emmeline laughed and shook her head. "Don't be so dramatic. Tell Xeno I said 'Hello'. See you tonight," Emmeline said before departing to the Common Room.

* * *

Once Emmeline reached the Ravenclaw Tower, she quickly made her way through the Common Room and up to her dormitory. She grabbed her royal blue pea coat and her Ravenclaw scarf, wrapping it securely around her neck. Unlike Edgar, she was not impervious to the cold, so she slipped on a pair of gloves before making her way downstairs to meet her friend.

Edgar was already waiting for her on one of the navy couches beside the fire. As soon as she descended the stairs, Edgar popped up from the couch like an antsy as a kid in a candy store. He couldn't wait to head down to the pitch. It wasn't a surprise that he also toted his broom along for the ride. Emmeline merely smiled, shaking her head slightly. Since Emmeline was an only child, she looked up to Edgar as an older brother, and he in turn, looked after her like another sister. Beings that Emmeline and Amelia were so close, it was like having twin sisters to Edgar.

"Come on, Emme, it's about to start," Edgar said, hustling the two of them through the commons and out the door.

"Edgar it's six o'clock. Try outs aren't for another thirty minutes," Emmeline interjected as Edgar urged her along, placing his hand on her lower back, giving her a little push forward.

"But we need to get good seats!," Edgar insisted.

Emmeline sighed, "I'm sure that won't be a problem…"

And off the two went, making their journey through the castle and out across the campus to the Quidditch pitch. There was quite a turn out, which prompted Edgar to toss a smug look that conveyed the message, "Told you so."

As soon as the two arrived, Edgar quickly made his way through the crowd in search of his best mates, Kingsley Shackelbolt and Amos Diggory. In her solitude, Emmeline stood, completely out of place, cursing Edgar for dragging her down there for nothing. After a few restless moments, she debated on venturing off to the stands, where other students headed in order to watch the try outs. Her internal ramblings were interrupted soon into the debate.

"Oi, Vancey, are you lost? The library is inside," came the cheeky voice of James Potter.

"Oh, leave her be, mate. She's just coming out to support her two favorite, aspiring Quidditch stars," Sirius Black chirped, flashing his set of straight, white teeth.

Emmeline turned to face the approaching boys with an amused twitch upon her lips. "You're right, I did. Unfortunately, I got the days confused. I thought Ravenclaw's try outs were today. It's a shame. I was really looking forward to seeing Edgar and Benjy duke it out for a position on the team," she retorted playfully.

"Touché, Vance. Touché," James surrender, raising his hands as Sirius feigned a look of utter disbelief. He touched his heart, as if wounded.

Emmeline let out a laugh and waved her hand. "Oh, cut it out. Edgar actually drug me out of the confides of my otherwise warm refuge in the library. However, now that I know the two of you are vying for a spot, I might as well stay and watch."

"How _kind_ of you," Sirius replied with light sarcasm, leaning on his broom.

"So, none of your other friends volunteered to join you?," James inquired, his hazel eyes searching behind his glasses for a particular red haired Gryffindor.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at James' lack of subtlety.

"Unfortunately, I am to endure this alone," Emmeline answered. Then she gave James a knowing look, when she replied, "Lily is in the library."

James, looking like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, opened his mouth to refute Emmeline's implications, when his name was called for chaser try outs. He turned to the Gryffindor Captain and nodded. "I'll deal with you later," he told Emmeline. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!," Emmeline and Sirius said in unison.

Emmeline tucked a chestnut lock behind her ear, feeling the chill of the October air sting her nose. Sirius glanced over and offered a smile. He was well prepared in his quidditch garb. He seemed to have a lot more padding or protective gear than most of the other players, and Emmeline wondered why.

"What position are you trying out for?," she asked, inspecting his outfit.

"Beater," he informed her. "Someone's got to watch Jamesy boy's back out there," he added, flashing a grin.

"That's a rather intense position, isn't it? I mean, you have to whack bludgers around and protect your teammates all the while riding a broom," Emmeline offered some of the very little knowledge that she had of Quidditch.

Sirius looked slightly impressed as he commented, "I thought you didn't like Quidditch."

Emmeline shrugged, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "Correction; I don't like to play Quidditch. I don't- I'd prefer to watch," she explained, not really wanting to reveal her embarrassing fear. "Besides, Edgar talks enough about the sport whenever I'm around him. I could probably write a 'How-To' book, if I really wanted."

Sirius laughed, knowing quite well how passionate Edgar was about Quidditch. Sirius enjoyed the sport, but it wasn't his life, unlike the older Ravenclaw. "I'm sure you could. It would definitely be a well-written one,' he added.

Emmeline tucked away a modest smile. She was a bright girl, studious in nature, but she was very humble about it. A lot of her brainy peers were quite smug and arrogant, but Emmeline wasn't.

"Thanks for the help in Potions today," Sirius said, referring to their first period. "I never thought about mandrake root as begin a stabilizer."

"Oh, anytime," Emmeline said. Sirius and James were struggling with their potion, as it was acidic and bubbling and definitely not the pale blue color it was supposed to be. "It was a challenging potion."

"Nothing is challenging for you," he told her. It wasn't vindictive or bitter; he was sincere, almost in awe of her ability to conquer challenging obstacles.

Emmeline felt her cheeks burn from the compliment. She didn't take to them well, as it made her uncomfortable. "Sure there is," she said. "You'd be surprised."

Sirius peered up at her curiously, as if intrigued.

"Well, I better start warming up. But, you'll watch for me right?," he asked.

"Of course," Emmeline promised, and the corners of his lips turned upwards.

As he turned to leave, Emmeline called to him, "Oh, Sirius?"

He paused, his attention on her. "Yeah?"

"Good luck," she told him. "Even though you don't need it."

Sirius smiled brightly, his pools of stormy gray eyes flickered as if a bolt of lightning brightened his gaze. And he was off.

* * *

Lyrics by Semisonic - Secret Smile


	4. 1973: Heart To Heart

**1973**

_May 12th_

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**Chapter 3: Heart to Heart**_  
_

"You have no idea what it's like, none what-so-ever," Regulus growled between gritted teeth as his piercing blue eyes pierced into the soul of his older brother's.

"I don't? Are you sure? Because, I'm fairly positive that I know _exactly_ what it's like," Sirius countered, his eyebrows knitted with growing frustration as he struggled to keep his voice calm.

The two brothers were almost spitting images of each other, what with their haughty, aristocratic, good looks, raven locks, and similar builds; however, they were very different. Unlike his older brother's stormy gray eyes, Regulus had piercing blue eyes that could cut diamonds. Naturally, Regulus was shorter by a few inches. While they had the same color hair, Sirius' raven locks fell with effortless elegance, while Regulus' took a flat appearance. Their body languages were polar opposites. Sirius stood relaxed, yet proud. He wasn't pompous, but to others who didn't know him, he did appear intimidating. He usually wore a smile and his eyes were friendly. Regulus, however, appeared to wear the world on his shoulders, but his arrogance seemed to distract those from noticing his inner turmoil as he looked down his nose at those he felt were inferior to him. Regulus also wore a scowl most of the time and appeared agitated.

Regulus let out a bitter, short laugh as his eyes turned into slits. "Since you know so much, tell me, are you aware of what kind of toll your actions, your _selfish _actions, have taken on me? Well, do you?," he inquired, his voice shaky with emotion all the while keeping a hard face.

Sirius hated this. He hated feeling so helpless. He hated that his brother felt this way. That Regulus inherited his burdens. But what he hated more, was feeling himself start to lose the relationship he had with Regulus.

"You know, you don't have to do it either," Sirius said calmly, his eye searching his brother's. "You can make _your_ own choices. Live _your_ own life."

Regulus clenched his jaw. "No, no I don't," he whispered harshly. "Every time you mess up, I have to step up and prove myself. That I am not second-rate. That I can do what I'm told and make our parents proud."

Sirius shook his head, disgusted. "They have you brainwashed."

"Did you ever think that maybe you're the one who's brainwashed?," Regulus hissed with evident anger. "Ever since you came here, you've changed! These 'friends' you've made, they've filled your head with all sorts of nonsense. They've made you turn your back on your family. On _me_," Regulus added, his eyes revealing the slight semblance of hurt.

Sirius looked affronted, his fists tightening at his sides. His head was reeling from this outburst. He wasn't sure what to address first, but he didn't have much time to think, because his mouth acted without his brain's permission.

"I've changed? Maybe, you never really knew me. I never agreed with what our family stood for. _Never._ I just never bothered to respond to it. What's going on in this world, this hatred, is wrong. Call me a bloodtraitor, but those people are my friends," he retorted defensively. He paused for a moment, taking in his horrified brother's face. It pained Sirius to have Regulus look at him like that, like Sirius betrayed him. "You're my brother, and I love you, but I don't agree with you. Not on this." Sirius brought his hand to his head and raked his fingers through his hair. "I just hope you change your mind."

The hope, the little inkling of hope, that once glimmered in Regulus eyes vanished. Those piercing blue eyes were now vacant as his bottom lip trembled with contempt. Inside, he was heartbroken, but on the outside, he conveyed great dislike for his older brother.

"That," he growled, "I will _never_ do."

"Reg…," Sirius called, but Regulus shook his head disgustedly as he turned abruptly on his heel and headed in the opposite direction.

As he watched his brother retreat, Sirius cursed under his breath. His mind was racing with thoughts that bled together, one after the other. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that someone was standing roughly ten feet away and who heard almost every word.

Emmeline felt like an intruder. Her ears burned from what she heard, and her eyes stung from what she saw transpire before her. She'd been on her way to the Great Hall to find Amelia when she paused on the stairwell hearing the heated exchange between the two brothers. Peering around the corner, she caught sight of the pained expression on Sirius' face, one she never saw before. It wasn't the same kind of disappointed face she encountered whenever Gryffindor lost a Quidditch match, or whenever he'd get detention, or lose House points for one of his pranks. No, this was much different. This was heart-wrenching.

As she stepped down from the staircase and entered the hallway, Sirius looked up at her. When he met her sorrowful gaze, he knew that she bore witness to the little debacle.

"Did you…," he asked, already know the answer.

"Yes," she said guiltily, even though she never intended to overhear. "Not intentionally."

Sirius sucked a sharp breath between his lips before releasing it slowly. His head hurt, and he had the sudden urge to lay down.

"Do you want to go for a walk? We don't have to talk or anything," she offered, wanting to help him. He was her friend, and she hated seeing him so distraught. "I know a place we could go. I go there a lot, to clear my head."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, before he nodded his head. "Sure," he replied, walking beside Emmeline as she led him up the staircase which she had just descended moments ago.

The silence between them was comfortable as they ventured up the staircase. Emmeline lead them toward the Astrology Tower. It was after dinner, and she was just about positive that no one would be there. And she was right.

It was cooler, what with the telescope's opening unlatched. Emmeline pulled her navy cardigan around her as she moved around the railing that guarded the enormous contraption and took a seat atop of the ledge. Sirius sat on the ledge opposite of her, and he followed her gaze up to the sky.

It was quiet for a while until Sirius spoke.

"You know, we're all named after constellations. The Black family," he said quietly. He began playing with the sleeve of his white oxford, which had the top three buttons undone, tie loosened.

Emmeline peered over, listening as he spoke. She was very interested in astrology, as it was one of her favorite subjects. She wouldn't interrupt him though. He was volunteering his thoughts, and Emmeline wouldn't spoil it.

"Brightest star in the sky," he muttered mockingly under his breath with a laugh.

Emmeline frowned slightly, but bit back the urge to say, '_Rightfully named_.'

Then he smirked at the irony of sitting in the Astronomy Tower after having a row with his brother. Either Emmeline did it on purpose or it was just utter coincidence. He thought the latter. Emmeline, as far as he was concerned, never had bad intentions.

"Come here often?," he asked, resting his head against the wall.

Emmeline crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes on his. "Whenever I need to think. Clear my head," she replied. "It's quiet and the fresh air does wonders."

"Does anyone else know?," he asked.

Emmeline quirked her lips into a small smile. "Just you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, surprised. He was sure that at least Amelia Bones would have known. Apparently not. His heart warmed at the gesture of Emmeline sharing her secret place with him. He licked his lips, disguising the smile that threatened to lighten his face.

Emmeline returned her attention to the night sky, concentrating on the paper-thin, gray clouds as they stretched and pulled to cover the crescent moon.

Another short lull of silence filtered through the air until Sirius spoke again.

"We weren't always like this, you know," he said quietly, fingernails scraping the fabric of his cuffs. "Regulus and I were really close." He arms slacked as he propped his legs up onto the ledge, reclining slightly. "Really close." He paused, looking out into the night sky. "He used to be terrified of the dark. When he was little, around four or five, he would sneak into my room, especially during thunderstorms. How he hated thunderstorms. He couldn't sleep unless someone laid with him. My mother nor my father would do it. It was frowned upon, being too affectionate with your children. So, he came to my room." He smiled nostalgically before continuing, "I would read to him sometimes, but most of the time, I would create my own stories. I'd elaborate on some tales from Beetle the Bard, create my own alternate endings, add my own flair. Regulus loved it."

Sirius closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. "He'd write to me, nearly every day, my first year. After Christmas, the letters grew shorter. Then fewer arrived. When I came home, it was different. There was a strain," he said, a sadness in his voice. "I was a Gryffindor. The only Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins. It bothered me at first, but that didn't last long. I was happy, because I found myself. I found a place where I belonged," he added, opening his eyes. "And unfortunately, it wasn't with my brother."

Emmeline's eyes flitted over to the boy across from her. She never heard Sirius talk so much, and here he was, pouring his heart out.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this," he said, shaking his head with a laugh. "But it sure feels good to get it off of my chest."

Emmeline smiled. "I don't know much about the situation, and I can't relate, because I don't have a sibling, but I'm a really good listener," she told him. "And I'm your friend. For better or for worse."

"I appreciate that, Em," he said sincerely.

Sirius talked to James about the issues going on at home, but he never really went into too much detail. Guys worked differently. James would suggest that they take a ride to clear his mind. Talking to Emmeline actually helped him work out his thoughts, without the fear of being judged. He trusted her.

"I suppose he's angry, because the expectations my parents had for me, they are now placing on him. But the thing is, he wants to be the do-gooder. I don't want those responsibilities. Sure, they're stressful, but Reg isn't doing anything about it. He believes in that rubbish. He's passionate about it. I never knew someone could hate so much, and he does. Something as meaningless and as irrelevant as blood purity could do that to someone."

Sirius rubbed his temples, feeling the pain ebb at the front of his head to the back of his neck.

"Hate is usually irrational," Emmeline said after a lengthy time of being quiet. "It stems from fear. What people are threatened of, what they have no control over, what is unknown to them, is scary. Some people need to blame something or someone for whatever injustices they may feel. It's certainly not right, but it happens. Too often, especially these days."

Sirius nodded, Emmeline's words resonating in his mind. Then a thought occurred to him. "Your mum is a huge advocate for Muggle-Born Rights and Equality, isn't she?," he asked.

Emmeline smiled and nodded. "She sure is. She works for the ministry, in the Muggle Relations sector, but she kind of branched off into her own project. She's been quite successful. At least, getting herself heard," Emmeline added. "My dad's an Auror, but whatever time he has, he devotes to helping my mum."

Sirius didn't know very much about Emmeline's parents, but from what he could tell, they were good people. Really good people.

"Do you help out at all?," he asked.

"In the summer, yes. I deal with office work, answering owls, etc.," she said, uncrossing her legs to stretch them out. "It rather mundane, but the cause is worth it."

"Well, if you ever need any help, I wouldn't mind spending my summer in an office," Sirius offered, quite seriously.

Emmeline grinned. "I'll definitely tell my mum."

There was another break in conversation. It was comfortable and natural. The cool air engulfed their lungs as the stars sparkled brightly in the sky. It was a rather clear night, so many of the stars were visible.

"You know what the worst part of it all is?," Sirius finally asked.

"What's that?," Emmeline asked, knowing that Sirius was referring to his situation with Regulus.

"I promised I'd always be there for him," he said quietly. "I broke my promise."

Emmeline thought for a moment before replying. "You're still there for him. You still love him. He'll always be your brother. It's just, you have different opinions. That doesn't mean you love him any less or that he needs you any less."

She stood up and moved over to sit beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him. Both of you are too thick right now to admit it, at least to each other," she said, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"You're not a bad person, Sirius," she told him, looking him in the eye. "And you're most definitely not a bad brother."

Sirius peered up at Emmeline, meeting her gaze. Her eyes were like milk chocolate, so warm. They comforted him.

"Thank you," he said, patting her hand.

"Anytime," she told him.

Together, they sat there in silence, gazing at the stars, wishing upon each one they found that no matter what happens, they'd always have each other.

* * *

Lyrics by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Your Guardian Angel


	5. 1974: Sweet Tooth

**1974**

September 28th

_Sweet like candy to my soul_

_Sweet you rock and sweet you roll_

_Lost for you, I'm so lost for you_

**Chapter 4: Sweet Tooth**

Scores and scores of candies wrapped in shiny, metallic coverings poured over the brim of baskets lining the shelves of Honeydukes. Under the golden lights, children of all ages bustled through the warm atmosphere of the candy shop. The scent of melted chocolate tickled the nostrils of many. The onslaught of abundant chocolates of various shapes, colors, and forms didn't deter them from indulging in a catalyst for an onset of major toothaches.

Especially not one Emmeline Vance.

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, and Emmeline knew that the next trip wouldn't be until before the Christmas holidays, so she kept in mind that she'd need to stock up on a number of chocolate bars, sugarquills, and Bertie Botts. Accompanied by Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline entered the candy shop with a game plan. She had several areas of the shop she'd been visiting and not a lengthy enough time to do so. Before venturing off onto their own accord, Emmeline went over the plan once again.

"We have twenty minutes before we meet at the counter," Emmeline stated.

"Twenty minutes is plenty of time to get what we need. If not, we'll have to send in the troops," Marlene replied with a quirk of her lip. Her eyes danced with humor.

"And we don't want to have to do that. It could get ugly," Lily chimed in, also donning a smirk on her lips.

Emmeline let out a small laugh and realized how ridiculous she sounded. However, she also knew how dangerous it could be if she were left in a store full of chocolates for longer than twenty minutes. She also had a few more, important items to buy, like parchments, quills, and ink. Oh, and she had a date at the Three Broom Sticks.

"See you in twenty," Emmeline said as she turned toward the display of chocolate bars and other assorted chocolate delights.

There were loads of people swarming the shop, so when the girls departed, it would have appeared that they vanished into the depths of an angry sea. This, however, didn't deter Emmeline from making a beeline to her desired destination. The display was massive, as it rightfully should be, since it contained Honeydukes' most notable selection of chocolate treats. While there was much to chose from, Emmeline selected several bars of Honeydukes' signature chocolate, a couple boxes of chocolate frogs, and a bag of Chocoballs.

As she tied the bag with a golden ribbon, Emmeline heard a voice behind her.

"Fancy some chocolate, eh?," the amused voice of Sirius Black drawled as he leaned against the racked of Chocolate Cauldrons.

Sirius caught sight of her the moment she walked into the door, accompanied by two of her closest friends. He was surprised, however, that Amelia Bones wasn't thrown into the mix, but he did remember hearing Edgar mention that his sister had come down with a nasty bout of the flu. Regardless, he was glad to see that she was there. Sirius was well aware of Emmeline's sweet tooth as he can remember her sitting in the stands nibbling on a sugarquill during his Quidditch matches or the number of times he caught sight of her at dinner eyeballing the array of lavish treats for dessert. He had an idea of what kinds of sweets she liked, but instead of pondering, he figured he'd go over and make conversation. Besides, James was already off harassing Lily, Remus was stocking up on some chocolate of his own, and Peter was most likely busying the fudge counter for samples.

A faint pink tinged Emmeline cheeks as she placed the bag into her cart. Meeting his steely blue gaze, Emmeline felt a small smile tug at her lips. "Well, how else do you think I get through all of those essays McGonagall assigns us?," she joked, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

A chuckle danced from his lips as he folded his arms across his chest. Even at fourteen, Sirius towered over Emmeline by nearly a foot. He wasn't always _that_ much taller than her. It truly did astound her how quickly teenage boys sprouted into adulthood. Sirius astounded her nonetheless. Hadn't she noticed just how tall he was now? Perhaps not. It was the first time the two really had a chance to interact, alone. Emmeline didn't really notice such small details amidst larger crowds, or at least, she didn't get the chance, as she was too distracted by everything going on to take the time to observe.

"Oh, so that's your secret? A couple of Chocoballs washed down with a box of chocolate frogs?," he continued to tease. He was well aware that Emmeline was naturally brilliant, but he enjoyed teasing her. It was probably because she didn't take herself seriously, unlike other girls he knew. Instead of getting offended, Emmeline joked back.

Emmeline pursed her lips together and rested her hand on her hip in jest. "Now, if I gave away all of my secrets, I wouldn't have any for myself, now would I?," she said before turning away to move toward the canister of Bertie Botts.

Instead of grabbing a box or two of the jellybeans, she placed her cart on the floor, reached for a bag, and, she selected her jellybean of choice; watermelon. It wasn't the most exotic or most out of the ordinary, but it was her favorite.

"Watermelon?," came the voice of Sirius once again. He watched how she took the scoop with delicate care and gingerly disposed the jellybeans into the bag. She was always so careful with everything, even jellybeans. It reflected her conscious nature.

His voice sent a shiver up her spine, but she shook it off as a chill.

"Aye, watermelon," she repeated with a smile as she scooped some beans into her bag.

"Just watermelon?," he implored inquisitively. He was intrigued. Sirius enjoyed the variety of jellybeans, even if one with an unpleasant taste entered his palette. It was the surprise that made the beans even more enjoyable.

"Mmhm. Just watermelon," she answered with a small smile.

"Why?," he asked again.

Emmeline helped herself to another scoop. "Well, they are my favorite. Why buy a box, which could have a variety of distasteful flavors like earwax, vomit, or grass, when I could get a whole bag of one kind of jellybean that I enjoy the most? Besides, Honeydukes is the only place I can do this. Otherwise, I'd be forced to buy several boxes and pick away to find the jellybeans I like. It's a waste," she told him, tying her bag with another golden ribbon with Honeydukes' label on it.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, but a subtle smile played on his lips. Of course, Emmeline Vance would return with an answer so calculated and logical. She was all about order, and he was very much about the element of surprise.

"You continue to amaze me, Vance," he told her, making a mental note to himself.

Emmeline bit her bottom lip before a smile formed.

"Now that is a feat in itself," she told him.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something else until Marlene ran up to Emmeline, her cheeks flushed and a slightly panicked look in her eyes.

"Emme!," she exclaimed with exasperation. "Remember how we had a twenty minute limit? Well, Unfortunately, we have to narrow it to a ten minute limit. Potter found Lily, and one thing lead to another, and now he has a bowl of Treacle fudge on his head." At Emmeline expression, Marlene nodded as if to verify the severity of the situation. "We need to get Lily out of here. Besides, you have to meet Benjy at the Three Broomsticks, remember?"

Emmeline's eyebrows arched with surprise. She had almost forgotten about her date with Benjy. Emmeline turned to say 'goodbye' to Sirius, but he had already disappeared, most likely to help his best mate restore some dignity to himself. However, he did catch the end of Marlene's statement, and he wasn't sure how to explain the feeling that he just got kicked in the stomach.

"What's the matter?," Marlene asked noticing Emmeline's frown.

As if realizing it for herself, Emmeline shook her head and replaced her frown with a smile. "I just wish I had those extra ten minutes," she told her friend.

For more than one reason.

"Let's go," Emmeline said, guiding Marlene to the register. "Looks like Lily is going to need these more than me."

Marlene shook her head with a laugh. "Probably that and much more. Potter really boiled her up this time."

Emmeline merely rolled her eyes and made her purchase. "I feel like I hear that more times in a day than I should."

* * *

Song: Crash Into Me by The Dave Matthews Band

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a while since I updated. Life has been busy. I didn't know I had some people still interested. I know this wasn't the best, but I promise, I have lots of ideas to come!


End file.
